Blind Date
by Kecebong
Summary: Jika kau ingin segera mengakhiri masa jomblomu, cobalah metode aman nan tentram berikut ini. Dedicated for 100 LSFSH 14 Februari 2013


Dalam hidup kita tidak akan pernah lepas dari segala sesuatu yang baru. Segala _inovasi _direalisasikan sehingga dapat tercipta suatu karya yang mengundang decak kagum semua orang. Dalam ranah teknologi misalnya. Entah berapa jumlah ponsel, laptop, tablet dengan fitur-fitur _keren_ yang telah beredar di masyarakat luas. _W__ell_, segalanya seakan menjadi serba baru.

Omong-omong tentang hal yang baru di tahun yang baru, sepertinya wajar jika kita meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal baru. Tujuannya? _Well_, itu pemikiran individual, oke? Hm, melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan dengan pacar di tahun yang baru ini mungkin mengasyikkan. Benar, kan?

Tunggu!

Hal yang seperti itu mungkin asyik-asyik saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib para manusia lajang? Yang sampai pergantian tahun sudah berlalu lama pun belum memiliki kekasih tersayang? Atau malah di tahun yang baru ini malah bubar hubungan?

Lajang? Lajang? Lajang? Arrrgghhh… sampai kapan kata laknat itu menghantui kita?!

_Easy, guys! C'mon! _Jangan dulu berpikiran suram. Jika kau ingin segera mengakhiri masa jomblomu, cobalah metode aman nan tentram berikut ini.

Apa itu?

_**Check this out! **_

.

.

.

_**Blind Date**_

_**By **_**Kecebong**

_**Disclaimer **_**Naruto **_**by**_** Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Mata hitam Uchiha Sasuke tampak mengamati objek di hadapannya. Pikiran pengusaha muda tampan itu terus melayang guna menemukan benda apa yang cocok untuk dianalogikan dengan warna rambut sosok perempuan yang terus mendominasi pembicaraan mereka.

Cantik? _Right_! Tengok saja postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, langsing, dan ber_make-up blink-blink._

Terlihat cerdas_? Sure_! Rok pendek ketat dengan atasan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan _blazer pink _tampak mendukung aura cerdas yang dimilikinya. Dia sekretaris, oke? Wajar, kan?

Unik? Tentu! Dengan warna rambutnya yang tidak lazim membuatnya semakin memikat hati lelaki yang melihat sosoknya. _Pink,_ tentu bukan warna yang lazim, kawan. Warna itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada bunga yang mekar setiap musim semi. Sakura. Dan memang nama perempuan itu adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Hm, bahan obrolan Sakura juga cukup berwawasan luas. _Well,_ Sakura adalah _Barbie_ berkualitas! Itulah kesan yang Sasuke dapatkan kali ini tentang sosok perempuan di hadapannya.

"…ya, bosku memang orangnya seperti itu. Sangat menyukai seni!" Satu kalimat kesimpulan dari Sakura membuat pikiran Sasuke kembali ke dalam pembicaraan yang sempat pria tampan itu abaikan.

"Hn." Dan satu tanggapan ambigu yang menurutnya super jenius itu ia lontarkan. Sungguh, si tampan-seksi itu tidak tahu mau memberi tanggapan macam apa. Mengikuti ceritanya saja tidak. Apa yang mau diucap, eh?

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu hari ini." Senyum manis mengembang di bibir tipis Sakura. "—dan kuharap lewat _blind date_ hari ini, kita bisa terus lanjut." Kedua mata indah itu tampak mengerling malu-malu.

"Semoga," balas Sasuke dengan bergumam. Entah perempuan itu mendengarnya atau tidak, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, bagaimana cara mengakhiri kencan butanya malam ini secepat mungkin. Satu jam adalah waktu terlama Sasuke untuk menyabarkan diri mendengar celotehan teman kencannya yang lebih sering ia abaikan. Jahat memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Orang tidak suka, _kok._

Terdengar dering ponsel milik Sasuke. Dobe _calling… damn_! Di situasi membosankan ini kenapa malah sahabatnya yang super berisik itu malah menelepon. _Reject_? Hm, tunggu-tunggu! Si Dobe berisik itu sepertinya bisa dijadikan alibi untuk kabur dari kencannya saat ini. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu.

"Sebentar, ya?" Sasuke melayangkan tatapan izin untuk menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. "Ya, Naruto?" tampak Sasuke mengerutkan kening dengan ekspresi panik."Kau bilang ibuku masuk rumah sakit!?"

Sakura yang mendengar kalimat Sasuke pun menjadi ikutan panik. Dia menatap cemas pada pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Baik, baik. Aku segera ke sana," Sasuke menyudahi teleponnya lalu melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Siapa yang masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya _Barbie_ cantik itu. "Ibumu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit," ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

_What the hell_! Sia-sia dong _acting_ Sasuke barusan kalau _Barbie_ itu ikut.

"Keadaannya kritis saat ini. Mungkin lain waktu aku akan mengajakmu kesana." Pria itu bangkit. "—maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah senyum kecil, lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan meja kafe.

Saat Sasuke mulai memasuki mobil _keren_nya, ponselnya berdering lagi. Dobe _calling_…

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke malas. "Kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa!?Jelas-jelas tadi pagi aku lihat ibumu pergi liburan ke Paris dengan ayahmu, kenapa jadi malah sekarang masuk rumah sakit?" racau sahabatnya dengan suara lantang. "Teme, kau mabuk?"

"Hn, aku sibuk." Mematikan sambungan telepon adalah alternatif tercerdas saat ini. Daripada mengambil risiko tuli, kan? _Well,_ ada Uzumaki Naruto = super berisik.

.

.

.

Kopi susu yang baru diminum Naruto sukses menyembur ke segala arah. Mata terangnya melebar antara menatap sahabatnya dan dokumen-dokumen kantor yang basah terkena semburan maut kopinya.

"Bodoh," Sasuke bergumam kesal mendapati dokumen-dokumen pentingnya di atas meja kerjanya basah.

"K-kau bercanda, kan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "kau ikutan kencan buta?" Tawa Naruto pecah seketika membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Dia terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi kesal yang didapatinya di wajah tampan sahabatnya.

"Kau yang memberi saran tolol itu, sialan!" umpat Sasuke. Gerah juga mendengar tawa nista yang jelas-jelas menistakannya itu.

Naruto tampak mengingat-ingat. Sekitar tiga bulan lalu Naruto memang pernah memberi tahu sebuah situs biro jodoh pada Sasuke. Yamanaka _Blind Date_, jasa biro jodoh yang cukup populer di kota Konoha. Salah satu pengelola agen jasa biro jodoh itu adalah teman lamanya, Yamanaka Ino.

Sungguh. Naruto tidak ada maksud untuk mendorong Sasuke mengikuti acara kencan buta macam itu. _Well_, Naruto amat sangat mengakui bahwa tampang sahabatnya itu super _keren_. Rambut _emo,_ tinggi oke, wajah ganteng _abis, fashionable_, melek teknologi, pengusaha _advertising _sukses, dan tentu saja berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Bebas cacat pokoknya!

Naruto yakin milyaran persen, bahwa orang seperti Sasuke tanpa mencari pun, perempuan-perempuan akan datang dengan sendirinya. Bahkan rela mengantre!

Berlian bening seperti itu siapa yang tidak mau?!

"Teme, apa alasanmu ikutan acara itu?" Tanya Naruto setelah dapat mengendalikan gelak tawanya. Jujur saja, Naruto penasaran.

"Bosan," hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke. Pelit kalimat, huh!

Naruto menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Pasca putus dari Karin tujuh bulan yang lalu, Sasuke memang kerap menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja. Bukan karena pelampiasan rasa galaunya, tetapi untuk membunuh rasa kesalnya. Siapa yang tak kesal jika kau memrgoki pacarmu sedang bercumbu dengan bawahanmu? Memang Sasuke tidak cinta-cinta amat pada Karin. Tapi tetap saja dihianati itu menyebalkan. Sejak saat itu juga Karin resmi _out _dari hidupnya. Begitu pula dengan Suigetsu, bawahannya pun _out_ dari pekerjaannya. Sadis, kan? _So_, jangan macam-macam ya dengan si tampan itu.

"Kau kan bisa minta tolong padaku, Teme," Naruto pura-pura menatap Sasuke prihatin. "Aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan teman-teman perempua—"

"Ogah!" Naruto tampak hendak protes karena Sasuke memotong perkataannya."Yang kau bawa hanya _b__arbie-__b__arbie_ tak berotak."

Naruto nyengir bersalah, "kupikir kau akan suka perempuan yang cantik dan seksi seperti Karin." Sasuke hanya meresponya dengan dengusan singkat. "Teme, sudah berapa kali kau ikut kencan buta?"

"Enam," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Lalu sudah ketemu yang cocok?" kegiatan mengetik Sasuke terhenti sesaat. Mata hitamnya melihat ke arah mata biru sahabatanya.

"Belum." Pria tampan itu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau masih ingin ikut acara itu lagi?" lama-lama Naruto jadi mirip _paparazzi deh_.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sesaat, "ya,"

"Kenapa?" _T__uh,_ kan.. ada bakat _tuh._

Seringai aneh terukir di bibir seksi Sasuke, "Ada yang menarik di sana." Yang dapat membuat ritme hidupnya tak lagi membosankan.

.

.

.

Mata pucat yang terbingkai kacamata minus itu menatap bosan pada Sasuke. Yang ditatap hanya balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi cuek. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Sudah enam kali anda kabur dari kencan, tuan Uchiha." Ada sebuah tekanan yang jelas-jelas Sasuke tangkap dari cara perempuan dihadapannya dalam menyebut namanya. "—bahkan sebelum satu jam anda berkencan." Tekanan kekesalan? Oh, tentu saja.

"_Calm down_, Nona," ucap Sasuke dengan nada cuek. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan lalu lalang orang-orang di dalam kantor Yamanaka _Blind Date. _Seperti biasanya, gedung standar berlantai dua ini memang selalu ramai klien. Semua kalangan hampir semuanya ada. Tua, muda, _cakep_, jelek, kaya, misk-….oke, oke, orang yang berpendapatan rendah mungkin tidak akan rela membuang-buang uang dalam jumlah banyak untuk sekadar membayar jasa biro jodoh elit ini. Buat makan saja susah, kan?

"Apa alasannya?" Suara merdu perempuan bersurai indigo yang dikuncir kuda itu kembali menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Hn?" Agaknya Sasuke kurang mengerti arah pembicaraan lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi apa alasan anda kabur dari kencan kali ini?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mata hitamnya tertuju pada _name tag_ yang dikenakan si perempuan di baju kiri dadanya. Nama Hyuuga Hinata tertera di sana. Mata pucat Hyuuga Hinata menatap Sasuke jengkel. Oke, mungkin baru kali ini Hinata mendapatkan klien yang menjengkelkan seperti ini. "Nona Haruno Sakura adalah klien perempuan terbaik kami. Umurnya dua puluh tiga tahun. Hanya beda dua tahun dari anda. Cantik, pintar, mandiri. Apa yang kurang darinya? Bukankah kriteria anda yang seperti itu?"

"Rambutnya pink_—__"__ W__ell_, alasan super tolol. Hinata mengembuskan napas panjang. Entah harus melakukan apalagi untuk kliennya ini. "—aku tidak suka,"

"Baik," Hinata mengambil buku catatan kecilnya. Di balik kacamata, mata pucatnya menatap pria dihadapannya. "Silahkan anda deskripsikan ciri fisik perempuan yang anda inginkan,"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sesaat, "Rambutnya harus panjang sepinggul dan sering dikuncir kuda. Warnamya harus gelap. Ah, dan memiliki poni rata." Hinata dengan sangat serius mencatat apa yang diungkapkan oleh sang klien. "tingginya sekitar seratus enam puluh senti meter. Berwajah manis. Mata pucat tapi indah dan memakai kecamata." Sampai di sini kegiatan mencatat Hinata terhenti.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala cuek, "Lalu?"

"Jenis busana yang sering dipakai adalah jenis semi formal. Celana jeans dan kemeja. Tampak _fashionable_ sekaligus _smart_," Hinata masih terus mencatat. "bibir dan postur tubuhnya seksi. Sifatnya agak cuek dan pandai berpura-pura." Gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti lagi. Matanya menatap lekat mata hitam Sasuke yang terus memandanginya.

"Seriuslah, tuan." Hinata masih menatap pria tampan itu.

"Aku serius," ungkap Sasuke dengan sunguh-sungguh.

"Satu lagi." Mata hitamnya menatap penuh arti pada mata pucat dihadapannya, "marganya harus Hyuuga." Satu seringai muncul di bibir pria itu, "kalau kau sudah menemukannya, hubungi aku." Dan setelah itu dia bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang berjuang mengendalikan ritme jantungnya yang heboh seketika.

.

.

.

Membanting tubuh ke kasur empuknya adalah hal yang pertama Hinata lakukan sepulang dari kantor sore ini. Hinata lelah. Lelah raga maupun jiwa.

Lelah raga bisa segera Hinata atasi. Cukup dengan mandi air hangat, mendengarkan lagu kesukaan, aktif di _social networking_ sebentar, lalu terlelap. Esoknya, Hinata pasti akan kembali merasa segar.

Nah kalau lelah jiwa, Hinata cukup kewalahan mengatasinya. Sebenarnya lelah jiwanya semakin menjadi beberapa akhir belakangan. Kehadiran orang itu dalam pikirannya membuat Hinata lelah. Lelah memikirkan tipe perempuan yang sekiranya cocok untuknya. Lelah memikirkan berbagai alasan yang harus dia jelaskan pada klien-klien perempuan yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh orang itu. Lelah memikirkan kalimat-kalimat ambigu orang itu untuknya. Lelah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk melancarkan kencan buta orang itu dengan perempuan pilihannya. Dan lelah karena harus selalu meyakinkan hati bahwa dia tidak menyukai orang itu. Dan orang itu pun tidak menyukai dirinya.

Kalau kata-kata orang itu tadi siang benar, bagaimana?

_Horror _ah! Tidak usah memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan.

Tapi orang itu terlihat serius. Jadi bagaimana, _dong?_

Hinata menggigit bibir keras-keras.

Munafik jika Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai sosok Uchiha Sasuke, seniornya di Fakultas Teknik beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hinata mengenal sosok yang selalu mendapat IP tertinggi itu saat awal masuk kuliah. Dia di tingkat satu, sementara Sasuke di tingkat tiga.

Interaksinya dengan Sasuke dulu seingat Hinata bisa dihitung jari. Itu pun karena pernah sama-sama menjadi panitia di beberapa seminar yang diselenggarakan fakultasnya.

Seperti mahasiswi normal lainnya, Hinata pun pernah naksir pada Sasuke. Hanya sekadar naksir, tidak ada sebersit pun pikiran untuk mencoba menjadikan mahasiswa idola itu sebagai pacar. Lagipula mana mau Hinata mengisi kehidupan perkuliahannya dengan romansa yang menurutnya amat merepotkan.

Karma mungkin memang berlaku. Hinata yang dulu menganggap romansa sebagai hal yang merepotkan, kini malah bekerja untuk membantu romansa orang lain. Dan kabar buruknya adalah, Hinata menyukai pekerjaannya. Dan berkat pekerjaan tercintanya ini, Hinata kembali dipertemukan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu pernah ditaksirnya. Beruntung? Hm, mungkin. Sial? Mungkin juga. Lagipula Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti tidak mengenali sosoknya sebagai juniornya dulu. Ya, Hinata yakin itu.

Jadi, apa yang Hinata harapkan dengan terus memikirkannya seperti ini? Lebih baik mandi, lalu tidur. Ya, kan?

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu.

Siang ini Hinata akan menemui Sasuke. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk memberikan _print out_ foto-foto perempuan yang dia dan rekan-rekannya di Yamanaka _Blind date_ rekomendasikan pada Sasuke. Ada sekitar tujuh foto perempuan-perempuan cantik, pintar, dan mandiri. Namun dengan tambahan kriteria fisik yang diberikan oleh pria itu seminggu lalu.

Dengan mengenakan bawahan _jeans_ hitam, atasan _blazer_ putih, sepatu tanpa hak, tanpa kacamata dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda seperti biasa, Hinata memasuki sebuah kafe di area perkantoran pusat kota. Cukup dekat dengan gedung tempat kliennya bekerja.

Datang pada jam makan siang membuat Hinata cukup repot untuk menemukan tempat duduk sang klien. Hinata hendak mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hinata mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tersenyum kecil padanya. Hinata balas tersenyum dan tak menolak tangannya digandeng saat mereka melanngkah menuju meja yang ditempati oleh Sasuke dan err…temannya.

"Jadi tadi kau menghilang untuk menunggu dia ya, Teme," Naruto tampak sumringah melihat Hinata yang dibawa sahabatnya duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau?" ucap Naruto seraya memamerkan senyum cerianya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata balas tersenyum. Dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang masih melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan ini?" Hinata menunjuk tangan besar Sasuke. Naruto yang menyesap kopi pun ikut memperhatikan objek yang dimaksud.

"Tentu," Tangan Sasuke lepas. Yah, cukup mengurangi beban kecepatan detak jantung Hinata. _"Latte_ dingin seperti biasa?" Tanyanya pada Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Sasuke segera memanggil pramusaji dan memesankan minuman kesukaan Hinata.

Sambil menunggu minuman datang, Hinata menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil foto dan berkas data diri calon teman kencan Sasuke dari dalam tasnya. Hm, padahal data serta foto bisa Hinata kirimkan lewat e-mail, Sasuke tinggal memilih, dan taraaaa…. kencan buta pun dapat segera dilaksanakan. Tapi manusia yang satu ini sepertinya memang ingin membuat Hinata repot. Dia minta _print out_ foto-foto calon teman kencannya dan Hinata akan mempresentasikan tentang data diri mereka. Ck, alibi! Padahal Sasuke hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Ya, kan?

"Sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mendapati Naruto melihatnya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Benar. Aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat." Mata birunya mengerling pada Sasuke, seketika kedua matanya melebar, "Teme! Di dompetmu!"

Wajah Hinata tampak penasaran. Sementara Sasuke belagak cuek. "Kau menaruh fotonya di dompetmu, kan?"

Jika diteliti lebih lekat, wajah Sasuke akan tampak sedikit berubah warna. Sedangkan raut wajah Hinata tampak tidak percaya. Ah, seharusnya Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan Naruto ikut makan siang dengannya tadi.

"Jangan-jangan kau ya, junior yang disukai Teme saat kuliah dulu?" Mata Hinata semakin melebar. Sasuke hanya dapat memberi senyum cuek pada perempuan itu. Detak jantung Hinata yang semula lumayan normal kembali mengalami peningkatan kerja.

"Ahahahhaa…. Kukira kau sudah melupakan dia, Teme!" Tawa polos Naruto seakan tak menyadari adanya pihak yang keberatan dengan kelakuan mulut embernya. Menyadari tak ada yang ikut serta tertawa bersamanya, Naruto mulai sadar daratan. Dia mendapati tatapan tajam dari Sasuke _plus_ tatapan _horror_ dari Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara, ya. Hehehe…" dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Merasa keadaan makin mencekam, Naruto meneguk salivanya, "a-aku pergi, ya..."

Dua pasang mata itu hanya dapat memandangi kepergian Naruto dengan berkecamuk berbagai pikiran. Seorang pramusaji mengantarkan minuman Hinata. Untuk sejenak mereka dapat bernapas normal, _fyuh_…biarpun datangnya telat, tapi cukup membantu mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Hinata meminum _latte_ dinginnya. Satu senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu ini adalah minuman kesukaanku?" Seingatnya selama mereka membuat janji bertemu, Hinata selalu datang paling awal dan sudah memesan minuman. Jadi…dari mana Sasuke tahu?

Sasuke tampak ikut tersenyum walau tak kentara terlihat, "Dulu kau pernah mengatakannya di forum kepanitiaan seminar," Hinata melemparkan pikirannya ke beberapa tahun silam, dan dengan berbangga hati ternyata Hinata tak mampu mengingat adanya kejadian tersebut.

"Maaf aku tidak ingat," sesal Hinata.

"Tak masalah." Sasuke meminum _capuccino_nya. "lagipula itu sudah lama sekali," imbuhnya.

Hinata mengangguk paham. Tiba-tiba satu pikiran terbesit dalam kepalanya, "berarti dulu kau mengenal siapa aku?" ungkapnya.

"Kau sering menjadi bahan diskusi para mahasiswa. Jadi, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu." Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya. Ada rasa bahagia terbit di hatinya saat ini. Entah mengapa.

Mata hitamnya tertuju pada tumpukan foto yang ada di atas meja. Sasuke mengambilnya. Dilihatnya potret beberapa perempuan yang berwajah cantik.

Dalam hati Hinata, tampak ada rasa takut saat menyaksikan Sasuke memilah-milah foto perempuan yang dibawanya. Bagaimana ini? Hinata merasa ada yang salah di dalam dirinya. Merasa tidak rela jika Sasuke pada akhirnya memantapkan pilihannya pada salah satu foto.

"Kau benar-benar mencari perempuan dengan kriteia yang kudeskripsikan rupannya," Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan lembut. Jantung Hinata makin berdebar kencang.

"Ada salah satu yang kau suka?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Tidak ada yang bermarga Hyuuga di antara mereka," jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan semua foto itu di atas meja. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata di sampingnya.

Hinata membisu. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukakn maupun dikatakan.

"Aku ingin lebih dekat mengenalmu," ucapan Sasuke bagaikan lirik sebuah lagu yang terus berulang-ulang di dalam kepala Hinata.

Dia mengatakan ingin lebih kenal dekat, kan? Sasuke mengajaknya untuk menjadi lebih akrab, kan?

Jadi…Hinata tidaklah melanggar kode etik pekerjaannya, kan? Ya, kan? Ada aturan yang mengatakan bahwa agen biro jodoh dilarang menawarkan diri pada klien untuk menjadi teman kencannya.

_So,_ yang Hinata lakukan tidak salah, kan? Tidak salah kan jika sekarang dia mendapat kecupan lembut di pipi kanannya? Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Sasuke suatu saat nanti akan mencium di bagian lainnya. Boleh kan?

Kan supaya akrab?!

.

.

.

Seharusnya sejak dulu Sasuke mengambil tindakan untuk dapat akrab dengan Hinata. Beruntung dia memiliki kesempatan untuk berjumpa lagi dengan perempuan pujaannya.

Bagaimana jika kesempatan itu tidak datang? Mau dikemanakan rasa sukanya pada Hinata sejak dulu?

Oleh karena itulah, jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk dapat melakukan sesuatu, maka lakukanlah! Jangan membiarkan waktu merebutnya!

Jadi, adakah hal yang ingin kaulakukan saat ini?

.

.

.

Makasih udah baca ya, Minna!

Dan makasih juga buat emak Cuip'z yang udah mau nge-beta fic ini un! ^^ _love you_ emak!


End file.
